Children of the Sun
by Little Piper Girl
Summary: When 23 year old Auror Harry Potter meets a strange blond woman, his whole world changes. Ministry officials dead. Sailor Senshi. Jusenkyo curses. Just who are the Sunchildren?
1. Can you keep a secret?

AN: Hey guys. Chasing Destinies is definitely on hiatus. While I'm trying to work myself out of that hole, I have this new story to keep entertainment up. I'm having a lot of fun writing it and would like any feedback you have. Flames are ignored and criticisms are mulled over. Enjoy!

Children of the Sun: Chapter 1 – "Can you keep a secret?"

Harry Potter really wanted to get drunk.

It had been awhile since Ron and he had last been out. Stress and mountains of paperwork never served to relax him either. That and since the Break-up, he hadn't really been with a girl. Thus, the Boy-Who-Lived turned Auror desperately wanted to get plastered.

Looking around his apartment in London yielded nothing and Harry sighed as he realized a need to go out. Out where people wanting his unfinished paperwork lingered. Out where female friends thought they knew best and annoyed him to death. Out in a world he had saved five years ago and was still receiving frenetic thanks for as though it had just happened.

Resigning himself to the inevitable, Harry dragged a hand over his face before sighing, grabbing his wand and coat, and walking out the door.

He hadn't walked a block before the first person stopped him. "Mr. Potter." He looked over his shoulder. It was an elderly woman with white curly hair and soft, gentle eyes.

He stopped. He didn't know why but he always stopped for these things. It was the larger crowds of all girls that he refused. "Ma'am." He put on his best smile, hoping she would get what she wanted and leave him the hell alone.

"I just wanted to thank you, young man. Thank you from every bit of magic within me. You're destined for great things." She smiled slowly and nodded gravely before beginning to walk again.

"You're welcome, ma'am." He waved after her with his smile in place until she turned a corner. Then his hand and smile dropped and he took off on his journey again. 'Destined for great things?' He snorted. 'Been there, done that, forgot to buy a t-shirt, but I can mail you a coffee mug.'

Harry wanted nothing more to do with great things. He had beat Voldemort and he was through. He just wanted to be an Auror and handle all the little things now. 'Strange thanks though. All the magic within her? Sounds like either a blessing or a curse-' The young Potter shook his head. 'Draco's right. I'm bloody paranoid. I've been fighting so long.' As he turned a corner, he rolled his eyes. 'Blegh. Next I'll be saying Hermione's right too and I need to get back together with Gin-' He shook his head. 'Alcohol is needed.'

Two steps later, he encountered a nightmare.

Yelling girls, waving magazines, and large numbers.

'Shite, a fanclub mob.'

Really not in the mood for it, Harry pretended he didn't see them and tried to go around them. But when the first little witch began to scream with excitement, he stopped caring what it looked like and took off at a run. They followed but he was faster. Running from Deatheaters every day would make anyone run fast. That and playing Seeker in Quidditch at the Weasley's had kept Harry in shape.

When their voices started to get fainter, Harry looked over his shoulder. They were still following. It was a tenacious group today. Some had fallen behind but most of the mob still tore after him.

Slightly frantic, Harry ducked around a corner and walked through the first door he saw. Closing the door, he leaned against it and sighed. Then he turned and looked around.

'I've died and gone to heaven.'

It was a small Muggle bar. Few people were in it, none looked like wizards, and they were all engrossed in the American football on TV.

Approaching the bar, he tried fruitlessly to tame his hair. While he didn't hold for appearances much, there were a couple ladies in the room. He didn't want to look completely ragged. Certainly not as though he'd just run from a mob. Taking a seat at the bar itself, he checked his pocket to make sure he had Muggle money.

A few minutes later, Harry was happily drinking whiskey and watching Americans beat up on each other. Paperwork was far from his mind. Nosy female friends were forgotten. And a need to get laid was pushed from the insistent part of his thoughts to a darker corner.

Then the door opened again, and he was astoundingly glad to be a man.

* * *

She was small, blond, Japanese, and looked as though she'd been dragged through hell.

Harry Potter knew that look intimately as he used to see it in the mirror every day. But his attention did not stay on her pitiful look. It didn't even stay on the oddest hairstyle he'd ever seen. Instead, he found his gaze his gaze drawn to her hands. They were lax at her sides and hung there as though they were so heavy they were about to fall off.

Shuffling inside, she approached the bar and Harry got a good look at her. 'Beautiful,' he thought. She was dressed in a smart grey-silver business suit with a long skirt and low-heeled shoes. It complimented her and after giving her a stealthy appreciative twice-over, he focused on her features. Beautiful blue eyes, little ears and nose, and a luscious pink mouth that looked to be made for kissing.

When her head began to turn his way, he jerked his gaze to the nearest TV and felt a blush rise in his cheeks. 'Calm down, Potter! It's not like a cute girl has never looked as you before.' He brought his whiskey to his lips and knew the movement was mechanical. But he also knew her eyes were on him and he couldn't find a way to make his mind work. He tried his hardest to be involved in the TV but it wasn't to be.

"Excuse me?"

'English? Wow.' He looked at her, his flush getting worse. "Yes?"

She pointed in the general vicinity of his lap. "Your stick is about to fall out."

'!!' Harry was speechless and just gawked at her a moment. 'And they say British are forward!'

"Sir?"

"Pardon?" He managed to strangle out.

She merely gestured again. Although, she seemed to have caught on to his train of thought and was blushing as well.

Looking down, he was afraid he was going to see his fly undone or a badly placed gaping hole in his old comfy jeans. Instead, he saw his wand poking out of his front pocket. 'Oh… my stick…'

Tucking it back into the pocket, he nodded stiffly. "Thank you."

Her blue eyes turned slightly piercing and a familiar echo beat inside him. "I've never seen on like that before."

He froze. 'Is she a witch?' He turned a newly appraising eye to the blond. She seemed desperate for some contact and was searching for conversation. Swallowing slowly, he asked, "Are they different in Japan?"

She bit her lip and looked around. No one was paying them any attention. When she met his curious green eyes, she sparkled with mischief. "Can you keep a secret?"

Harry Potter's left eyebrow twitched.

* * *

"Airen?"

"Ran-chan?"

He was hiding and for once it seemed his pursuers couldn't find him. Their voices spoke to someone near his hiding place and a deep rumbled reply sent them moving along. But they were on a plane and hiding places were limited.

As it was the three knocks on the compartment door told him the coast was clear and he could sneak out.

Rolling out of Hibiki Ryoga's overhead bin, Saotome Ranma quickly squeezed past his favorite rival and took the window seat. "Thanks, Ryoga. I'd hate to see what happened if they started to fight on a plane."

The Lost Boy simply nodded and looked around. "If this plane goes down, we'll never have the chance to find the cure Nabiki thinks she found."

Both boys grinned.

Looking out the window, Ranma thought to himself, 'That's right. A cure. Who would have thought it would turn up in England?'


	2. The Rabbit Hole

Children of the Sun: Chapter 2 – The Rabbit Hole

Ron Weasley was unaccountably happy.

Although this feeling was rare, it was not unfamiliar to the red-haired man. The first time he'd felt it was the day his baby sister was born. The next time was the day he met Harry Potter. Close to that was the night Harry pulled Ginny out of the Chamber. Then again when they went to the Quidditch World Cup. The last time that he could recall having this feeling was the day Malfoy the Younger put a locket in his hands that Kreacher had given the blond pureblood. It hadn't been destroyed, merely hidden all those years ago.

It had been five years since he'd been this happy and he was determined that nothing would go wrong.

Harry had Flooed a couple days ago and said he had someone he wanted his best friends to meet. Ron had immediately owled Hermione to ask her opinion on the situation. She had sent a neutral reply and had stressed that he be there on time… or else.

So, Ron was walking down Diagon Alley, whistling, hoping this mysterious 'someone' was an attractive girl for Harry. As he'd often told the man who was his best mate, a good shag would only help in the long run. It usually followed that Hermione, their other best mate, would hit him over the head and reprimand him for saying it.

'It's the truth, though', he thought to himself. He stopped by the window for a Quidditch outlet and peeked in at the prices. 'Ever since the Break-up, he's been strung tighter than he was right before ol' MoldyWart was defeated.' Not that breaking it off with Ginny wasn't a good move on his part.

Ron's smile turned mischievous as he continued walking. Years ago, when Ron was only twelve, all the Weasley Boys had a pow-wow concerning Ginny and any boy she might happen to seriously fancy one day. Frankly, it would have been odd to do half the things they came up with to a guy that felt like another brother. He knew most of the others felt that way too.

Reaching his destination, a new restaurant called the Rabbit Hole, Ron took a deep breath and walked happily in fifteen minutes late.

He didn't have to look long before the five people he was meeting caught his eye.

Harry was smiling and it warmed Ron's heart to see that it appeared stress free. Hermione was scowling and bouncing a little as she tapped her foot impatiently. But that was expected and Ron knew she would forgive him before the hour was up.

But those were his two best friends whom he had known all his life. The three girls sitting across from the, were who he was here to meet. The blond with the funny hair had to be there with Harry as they were holding hands across the table. The other two were free as far as he knew. A delicate looking blond and a tall brunette sat across from Hermione and they held an exotic beauty he hadn't been expecting.

He would never say it out loud but Hermione was his measure for all other girls and had been for the majority of their acquaintance. Sure these foreigners were higher up on the scale than any other woman he'd ever met, but neither of them was even with Hermione. Still…

He tried on a flirtatious grin to see how it felt. Flashing it at a nearby waitress, he nodded in approval when she appeared to swoon.

Ron threw himself into the seat beside Hermione with a cheerful "Hello, love!" and threw a second try of his grin at the Japanese girls across form him.

\\\\\\\///////

Matilda Grey was working late.

She'd had a good day today and saw no reason not to put in the extra hours at the office if she was feeling industrious. And she was glad she had.

The prophecy she'd been working on for the last few years seemed to finally be deciphered. Sighing, Matilda sat back, satisfied. She'd been working on this prophecy nearly her whole career. It was a crowning achievement.

A tap came at the door to her small office. Curious, as it was very late indeed, Matilda called out that it was open. There was silence so Matilda repeated her offer of entrance. There was a strange gurgling in the hall.

Drawing her wand, Matilda stood up and walked around her desk. "Who's there?" Her voice came out much more weak than she would have liked.

This time there was an answer. Her door shot open and she saw the death-glazed eyes of Tanner Casan from a few offices down. She shrieked and dropped her wand. A roaring noise was the last thing she ever heard. The last thing she saw was a refracted world of strange unearthly beauty.

\\\\\\\///////

Aino Minako was a delightful flirt.

That was Ron's conclusion after spending the afternoon and evening in her company. She flirted recklessly and wasn't shy on any subject. He was having a blast.

Hermione was speaking to Makoto quietly about cooking and foods in Japan and England.

Harry was smiling indulgently as he bought Usagi a third ice cream that he would only eat a fourth of.

All in all, the meeting of friends was a success. Until Harry and Ron's pagers went off.

Ron cut off mid-flirt, pulling his from his back pocket with a serious face. Harry grimaced as he released Usagi's hand and reached for his belt loop.

"What is it, boys?" That was Hermione. She may not have chosen the Auror path (which was a blessing to Ron), but she always insisted on knowing what her friends would spend their evenings doing.

Harry and Ron were both reading the scrolling message with drawn faces. Usagi frowned, worried. Minako and Makoto exchanged understanding looks.

"Murder at the Ministry," Ron finally said.

Usagi looked horrified, "That's terrible."

Makoto nodded, "Un. I hope you are able to catch who is responsible." Minako nodded in agreement.

Harry sighed. "Looks like we'll have to leave you ladies here." He reached into his pocket and tossed a number of Galleons onto the table. "Feel free to stay. They won't kick you out."

Minako smiled. "The perk of being seen with a celebrity?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Hermione's cell phone. Pulling it out of her purse, she saw who was calling and frowned distastefully. But she still flipped it open with an irritated "What?" Everyone there could hear the venom dripping from the caller's voice.

"Granger! Where are Potter and Weasley? It's chaos over here."

The bushy-haired woman rolled her eyes at the two men who got the message. Harry blew a kiss to Usagi before Apparating right out of the building. Ron waved to his new friends before winking at Hermione and following Harry's Apparition.

"They're there now, Malfoy." She finally responded to the voice in her phone. She heard her friends' voices, Draco Malfoy's grunt, then dead air. Disgruntled, she put the phone away. "I never should have given this number to him as a way to contact those two." Then she looked at the three girls across from her.

"Now that's it just us girls…" Her smile was fast and amused, "I've known those two since I was eleven. And we shared a flat for a couple of years. Anything you want to know?"

Usagi, Minako, and Makoto all grinned in response and leaned forward as one.


End file.
